Coffee
by Close 2 Nothing
Summary: Birthday one-shot for Eyes for Vova only! During her free period, Tomoyo goes to get her cappucino and head to Mr. Suppi's classroom for Spanish. But, what she didn't know was that she was going to meet a new student who was trying to find his way around by the name of Eriol. And that she was going to spill her cappucino and mess up her clothes.


**Me-Hi! Welcome to my birthday one-shot dedicated to one of the best writers I've seen so far (and she's also my friend).**

**Tomoyo-Her birthday's coming soon, isn't it?**

**Me-Yup!**

**Eriol-So, why did you decide to do a CCS one-shot?**

**Me-Well, I was stuck on what I wanted to do for her and so, Rich and Smexy gave me a prompt to start off with.**

**Eriol-Okay.**

**Tomoyo-Well, Close 2 Nothing does not own Card Captor Sakura!**

**Me-And read on!**

. . .

Twenty-two year old Tomoyo Daidouji let out an exasperated sigh as she turned off her cell phone and stuffed it into her jeans pocket.

"Class is dismissed." Miss Ruby said as the bell rang.

Everyone filed out of class as she raced out the door and towards the college gate.

It was free period at Tomeoda University and Tomoyo left to go get some coffee at her favorite coffee shop in town.

She usually went there to calm down after her usual rants with Miss Ruby about her cell phone.

She walked into the coffee shop and waited in line.

Her amethyst colored eyes darted across the board, looking for the usual that she got everytime she came here.

A smile lit up her face once she saw the caramel cappucino was there.

She heard rumors about how they might remove the caramel cappucino from the board soon and she was relieved to see that it was still there.

"Heya,Tomoyo! What can I get you today?" Chiharu greeted.

"I'll have the caramel cappucino, please." Tomoyo said as she began to dig through her purse for a ten dollar bill.

"Okay, that will be $5.50." Chiharu said as Tomoyo handed her $10.50.

Chiharu handed her the receipt and Tomoyo waited for her cappucino to be made.

As Tomoyo waited for her cappucino, Sakura sent her a text on her phone.

* * *

**Moyo! When will you be done?**

* * *

Tomoyo smiled as she typed back a reply.

* * *

**Soon. I'm just getting my cappucino and I'll head back for Spanish.**

* * *

Just as she sent her reply, Chiharu called out her order number.

She smiled as she grabbed her cappucino from off the counter.

"Thanks, Chi! Enjoy the rest of your shift!" Tomoyo called out as she exited the coffee shop.

She turned the corner and bumped into a guy three inches taller than her, spilling her hot cappucino on her white blouse and tan miniskirt.

She gasped.

"Miss, are you alright?" he asked.

She fumed.

"Well, thanks to you, my clothes have caramel, whip cream, and coffee on it, and- - -" the other words she planned on saying got stuck in her throat as she say grey eyes staring right at her.

"I'm so sorry, Ma'am. Can I buy you another one? Oh, and I'll help you find some new clothes." the guy offered.

She couldn't stay angry at him forever, for those grey eyes were alluring ad were beginning to draw her in.

"Well...okay." she said before following the guy into the coffee shop.

. . .

"You need another one already?" Chiharu asked as she rubbed her temples.

"No, he spilt coffee on me and he's buying me another as a way of saying sorry. And he also offered to buy me new clothes." Tomoyo explained as she showed Chiharu the coffee stain on her clothes.

"Ooooh! Sakura's gonna kill you~!" she teased.

Tomoyo pouted.

"I know that! I'll be in for it later. Or I just might get away with it if I take it to Rika and she'll wash it for me." Tomoyo told her.

"Or you can ask Syaoran. He acts like a home mom even though he's just a guy." Chiharu suggested.

I shook my head.

"No way, Chiharu! If I do, then he'll be sure to tell Sakura, since he can never lie to her." Tomoyo pointed out as the guy handed her the money for the cappucino.

"Oh, and by the way: what's your name?" Chiharu asked as she leaned over the counter to look at the guy.

"I'm Eriol." he introduced.

"Alrighty then, Eriol. I'll just get this order down and you're free to go shopping." Chiharu said as she grabbed a coffee cup and began to make the cappucino.

He stepped to the side so that it wouldn't look like he's blocking the way.

"What's your name?" he asked Tomoyo.

"I'm Tomoyo. And you said that you were Eriol?" Tomoyo introduced herself.

Eriol nodded.

"Yes. And again, I'm sorry that I spilled your cappucino on you. I was looking for Tomoeda University." he explained as he scratched the back of his head.

"Are you enrolling into the university?" she questioned.

"Yeah. I have to meet my teachers and then I begin tomorrow." Eriol said.

Chiharu pushed Tomoyo and Eriol away from each other so that she could butt in.

"Here's your cappucino and have a great day." Chiharu said before walking off to help other customers.

Tomoyo blushed as she had realized that her shoulder was touching his.

"When does free period end?" Eriol asked.

Tomoyo's eyes widened as she glanced at her watch.

"Oh god, we have ten more minutes!" she exclaimed as they raced out the door and onto the crowded sidewalk.

"I passed this boutique on the way. Maybe we can go there?" he questioned as they turned the corner.

"Alright." she said as they continued to walk.

They reached the boutique two minutes later and they walked in.

"Hi, may I help you?" the lady at the register asked.

Eriol shook his head.

"We're just looking around, Ma'am." he said.

The lady smiled.

"Alright. Come up to me if you need anything." she said before going back to doing the work that she was doing on her computer.

The blush came back again as she admired his politeness.

"So, you just have to find something and then we can leave?" he asked as they scanned through racks of clothes.

She nodded as she grabbed three outfits.

"Alright. I'll go change." Tomoyo said as she ran into a random dressing room.

He sat in a circle shaped seat as a pair of clothes was tossed his direction.

"Hold that." she said.

"Okay." he said.

He glanced at his watch as she came out of the dressing room wearing a bright blue t-shirt with a penguin on it with white corduroy shorts and the white flip flops she was wearing before.

"Thumbs up or down?" she asked.

He put his thumbs down, seeing that this wasn't the outfit that would suit her most.

Tomoyo pouted before going back into the dressing and throwing the clothes at him.

"Hang that up." she commanded.

As soon as he was finished putting the clothes back, she came out wearing a mint green sundress with a straw hat.

He put his thumb down, knowing that you couldn't wear hats unless you were out of the building.

She groaned as she threw the straw at him and once she got into the dressing room, she threw the clothes at him.

He knew what he had to do as he put the dresson the hanger and he put the dress back on the rack where she found it.

He looked at himself in a mirror close by as he unconsciously put the straw hat on his head.

"Oh yeah. Now I definetely look like the famous Mexican song singer Yukito." he said to himself as he began to do a few moves from a salsa dance.

"Eriol~! Where are you?" she called out.

"I'm coming, Tomoyo!" Eriol replied as he put the hat on a random mannequin and ran towards the dressing rooms.

His jaw dropped once he saw what she was wearing.

She was wearing a tight purple tank top with a black leather skirt that reached her mid thigh and black lolita boots with three bows on it and there was a zipper on the side.

"All you need is some very red lipstick, your hair tied up in a high ponytail and a whip and this outfit's good to go." he told her, which made her whack him upside the head.

"Eriol! Thumbs up or down?" she asked.

He put a thumb up.

"Okay then. I guess I'll wear this and let the lady scan the tags and cut them off so that I don't look like a live mannequin." she said before walking up to the cash register.

"She's planning on wearing these clothes now, since she got a coffee stain on the other outifit. Can you please scan and cut off the tags?" Eriol asked.

The lady nodded.

"Of course." she said before scanning the tag on her tank top and she cut the tag off the tank top along with pulling the size sticker off the top.

She finished soon after and she smiled as she handed Eriol the receipt.

"Have a great day, you two." she said before they walked out the store.

"We got only two minutes. Do you think we'll get there in time?" he asked.

Tomoyo nodded.

"Definetely." she replied.

. . .

"So, here we are." Eriol said as we arrived at Mr. Suppi's classroom door.

At least they reached on time or else Tomoyo would get yelled at for being late. And she heard that Mr. Suppi is very mean and strict.

"Thank you, Eriol." she said before leaning in and giving his a soft kiss on the cheek.

She smiled as she turned around and got ready to open the classroom door.

Eriol then grabbed her around the waist and pulled her towards him quickly, his lips crushing up against hers in a kiss.

He pulled away and let go of her waist.

"See ya." he said.

She giggled.

"Bye, Eriol." she said before heading into the classroom.

. . .

"Moyo~! What happened to you?!" Sakura exclaimed as she pointed at what Tomoyo was wearing.

Tomoyo smiled as she sat in her seat.

"Let's just say...I had a very long day."

* * *

**Me-And here's the end! Hope you liked it!**

**Sakura-And happy birthday to Eyes for Vova only!**

**Syaoran-Enjoy your birthday, Hannah aka. May!**

**Me-Well, someone's enthusiastic about things...**

**Syaoran-*glares coldly at me* Shut up.**

**Eriol-You act like Natsume, you know that?**

**Syaoran-Who's Natsume?**

**Eriol-*slaps forehead* Never mind...**

**Tomoyo-R&R please! If you do, you get a virtual pie!**

**Me-And happy birthday, Hannah! :)**


End file.
